


Insights Into Sundays

by mockingjaybee



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gift Fic, Kissing, Lazy Days, M/M, Prompt Fic, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 10:16:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6113367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mockingjaybee/pseuds/mockingjaybee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>other title is "I''ll Give You A Reason (To Stay In Bed) Baby"</p><p>Harry and Eggsy finally get a day, Sunday, to just spend the day in bed, and be together, and get some reading done. Mostly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insights Into Sundays

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elletromil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/gifts).



> this is for elletromil who wrote me the sweetest thing while i was having a fucking meltdown over the last several days, and i wanted to do something for her as a thank you. i asked for a prompt and it was for Harry and Eggsy to spend the day in bed together wit lots of cuddles, so, that's what i did. 
> 
> un-betaed and not brit picked, if you spot anything let me know!

“But, why do you always have to wear your pajamas Harry?” Asked Eggsy, curled around Harry in their bed. They have been waiting to spend at least one Sunday together. Just one. It finally happen and they chose to spend the day together in bed not doing a single thing. No cleaning, no laundry, no anything. Just simply being together was enough.

At least, that's what Eggsy had hoped. Instead, he was completely fixated on Harry's red pajamas, he never seem to wear anything less than those in bed, not just his pants but had to be fully dressed at all times. Eggsy assumed that it meant something gentlemanly of course but he really did like the way Harry looked and just his pants and _maybe_ had suggested more than a few times but that would be lovely _but_ , he tried to understand. 

“My dear boy, you know I prefer wearing them, we’ve discussed this, can’t we just enjoy our tea and relax? JB is with your mum and Daisy, it’s a day for _us_ , yes? Could you be a dear and get the papers though? I forgot them when I was bringing up the tea.” Harry added on rther offhandedly. 

Because Eggsy was feeling so nice, he threw the duvet off both of them, causing Harry to snort, and he grabbed Harry’s dressing gown to thrown on over him. He’d chosen to just wear his pants, thank you for much. He shot a grin to Harry and went to get all the papers, (Harry truly loved reading The Sun, but did get The Globe, The Times and others) while Eggsy had chosen a book to read instead. He has originally had gone with ‘Pride and Prejudice’, but Harry has taken the piss, and now Eggsy was going to look through his own collection instead. 

He brings the papers and a tray of some nibbles up first, setting them on the bed and leaving again before Harry could say anything. He was honestly looking forward to rereading his first choice, but Harry had started in, not digging really, “oh yes you must read this!” as if Eggsy never _had_ and as such, it made Eggsy feel a little uncomfortable. He _had_ read it, in school, and loved it, but he didn’t have anyone to talk about it with, let alone let people know he loved reading, where he was from. 

But, now, every book he could every want was at his fingertips, either on a tablet or the classic form. Eggsy was back downstairs, looking over his side of the shelves, and chose ‘Neverwhere’, by Neil Gaiman, another book he loved, and often would read to escape, the idea of a secret London was so lovely, romantic in it's own way. 

He made it back to their bedroom, closing the door, and removed Harry’s dressing gown, smiling down at his boyfriend, who now had a bit of a hungry look in his eyes, “Now now, this is supposed to be a calm sort of day, innit? We can fuck later.” Eggsy laughed a little as Harry looked a bit put out, but when Eggsy got into their bed, Harry pulled him close and kissed him.

It was a slow kiss, full of passion, yes, but the heat was more of the act of kissing, the idea of getting to take their time, and when Eggsy opened his mouth slightly to allow Harry to slide his tongue against his, he gave a soft moan. Harry pulled him closer, almost onto his lap, and broke the kiss with a soft kiss to Eggsy’s temple, whispering, “I suppose we can wait.” Eggsy smiled up at Harry, feeling dazed, and nodded. He moved his body around so he was curled up to Harry’s side, and started reading. Harry gave his book a quick look and said nothing, but there was a gleam in his eyes, while he traced his fingers over Eggsy’s naked back, causing him to shiver. 

They had all day to take their time, to be together, to be nothing and everything all at once. Eggsy didn’t notice that it was now dark outside, but Harry certainly had, and he ripped Eggsy's book from him, flipped him onto his back and said, “I believe, we each have some other promises to make good on?”

Eggsy smiled and gasped out, “Yes Harry,” and the older man was kissing him again.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed it! kudos and comments legit make me squeal in public!
> 
> follow me on tumblr @ /mokingjaybeevicious


End file.
